Tryst
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Fifteen minutes is just too short. Written for rally drabble. Ren x Masato.


**Tryst  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairings**: Ren x Masato  
**Story Type**: Drabble  
**Summary**: Fifteen minutes is just too short.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no__ Prince-sama_ is the intellectual property of Broccoli.

**Notes**: This is from this week's theme: "suits and glasses". More AU.

* * *

The stalls in the washroom are too small to accommodate two people, but for them, it's just the right size for the amount of time they have to do anything at all. The only plus side to this floor's men's washroom is the ability to lock the main door, and when the_ cleaning_ sign is hanging outside, no one dares to come in.

It's the code for _getting it on_, and the entire building knows.

Ren and Masato leave their cubicles at staggered times for their break, the former taking a detour so that they arrive at around the same time. The blue-haired man slips in, checking the washroom once, then Ren enters, locking the door, and—

"Ouch," Masato rubs the back of his head as Ren finally releases him from the kiss; he has a habit of pushing him into a wall.

"Sorry," he apologizes, but his eyes are glinting too much to be apologetic. His hands betray his motives, already loosening the knot of his partner's tie and tugging it down, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his neatly ironed dress shirt. Ren kisses him again, their glasses clashing together before he trails his lips to the corner of his mouth, licking the way up to his ear, then down his neck. He sucks particularly hard at the spot where he knows it will make Masato's knees will buckle—pushing him flush against the wall is a good idea after all.

Masato holds in his moans, a part of him refusing to give in to the pleasure so soon. He doesn't know where to put his hands – everywhere is incriminating – so he grabs onto Ren's lapel and takes off his blazer, earning him a chuckle. At the back of his mind, he knows kissing is too cumbersome when they both have their glasses on, so he takes them off, only realizing that the low pitch is too strong of a trigger for his body to handle; his hands are shaking.

"Impatient, aren't you?" The orange-haired man finishes unbuttoning and also strips Masato of his blazer. His palms rest against his abdomen, letting the other man adjust to the coldness before he caresses, light and careful, until he brushes against his nipples. Unable to hold in his gasp, Masato's face blushes five shades of red and he lowers it in embarrassment.

Ren won't allow it and he tilts his chin up, locking him in a kiss and his hands moving downwards. The bulges in their pants are too evident to pretend none of this was affecting them, and in seconds, he has undone his partner's belt and zippers.

Masato breaks the kiss. "Wait, time—"

Their break is only for fifteen minutes, and they're approaching the end of it soon. Ren curses at their company's rule. "But we can't go back like this either," he says, voice husky. Masato trembles, knowing what Ren wants him to do; if they can't go all the way, then the responsibility of reaching orgasm falls on him instead.

Even after doing this so many times, Masato is still clumsy when he's flustered. Ren laughs quietly in his ear as his belt clinks, though a moment later he draws in his breath sharply as Masato strokes his erection. Heat against heat and body against body, Masato rubs the both of them together, moaning into his chest. So intent on reaching orgasm, Masato makes no protest as Ren pulls him up for a French kiss, and that is the last trigger he needs for release.

The smell of after-sex is strong.

Ren gets out the spray he keeps in his blazer and cleanses the air around them. There's more semen on his shirt than Masato's, but he still berates himself for not stripping the both of them down.

"I have spares," the younger man says after regaining his breath. "They may be a little tight on you though."

"That's fine, better than this," Ren laughs and tries to wash it off. The stains are going to stay until he can clean it properly. "Besides," he picks up Masato's glasses and puts them back on for him. "I'll be giving you the shirt back tonight anyway, wouldn't I?"

Masato catches on to the meaning behind his question, and unconsciously, he pats his buttocks. Ren laughs again, doing up his tie and putting back on his blazer. With another kiss, he goes back to work first, leaving Masato in the washroom to figure out exactly how he can hide that hickey that's conveniently _just_ above the collar of his shirt.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: I confess, I have a thing for office romance.


End file.
